


Just A Study Date

by CosmicSunDust



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: But it kind of backfires, F/M, Gakkushuu tries to get back at reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSunDust/pseuds/CosmicSunDust
Summary: In order to spend more time together, Gakusuu decides to study at Y/n house. But Y/n neglected to tell him something. Her uncle (who she's staying with for the time being) is the gym teacher for E-class.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Just A Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suggesting this, and sorry it's really short.

Walking up the pathway to the house, Gakushuu looks around. It's small but nice looking. "No one's home yet, so we have some time to ourselves." Y/n says as she walks inside. It's really clean and organized inside. If it wasn't for the shoes by the front door, you would think no one lives here. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could get you something." Y/n offers. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." "Okay. We can do our work in my room or the living room. Whichever you prefer." "I would like to work in the living room, please." "Okay. Go ahead and set your stuff on the table, I going to go get my laptop." Gakushuu places has stuff down and sits on the floor. He's trying not to be nosey, but this really doesn't look like a house a family lives In. "Alright are you ready to start?"

After about 40 minutes of quiet studying Y/n stands up. "I think I need a snack." She says as she walks to the kitchen. Gakushuu notices she left her laptop open. He slides it closer to himself. She has it in split screen, Half of it was her looking up history articles, the other half she was playing solitaire. "Typical." He minimizes the windows. Her wallpaper is of her and the other girls from E-class, it looks like they're having a sleepover. He looks around a little and.... "Why do you have a file named 'Ass Methods'?" "What? Get off my laptop!" "You shouldn't have left it laying around." "I was getting us something to eat!" "Oh really?" Gakushuu walks over to the kitchen and leans on the counter. "What are you making?" "I was going to make sandwiches. What kind do you want?" "Anything's fine." He watches Y/n as she gets out want she needs. There's not much in the cabinets. "Y/n, when are your parents coming home?" "Hm? Oh, my parents are on a business trip. This is my uncle's house I'm staying at." She looks at the clock. "But he's not going to be home for at least another 30 minutes." "Oh, okay. Does he know you brought company?" "Um..... no. I figured we'd be done before he gets home." "Well, in that case we should hurry up." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Itadakimasu." she says with a smile as she sets down a plate of fruit sandwiches 

After snacks and talk about school drama, Y/n looks at the clock again. "Oh wow, its been almost 15 minutes. I should clean up." " _We_ should get more work done." Gakushuu says giving her a lecturing look. "But My Hero Academia is going to be on soon!" She whined. "All the more reason you should hurry." "Ooor I can do it after." "If you don't do it now you won't get it done." "You don't know that." " I know you well enough to know you'll get distracted and put it off until bedtime. Then you'll rush to finish it and get a bad grade. And if you keep getting bad grades, your parents will take away your laptop and won't let you have a party this summer." Y/n gives him a pouty look. "...fine."

After another 13 minutes of studying, Y/n puts down pencil and closes her books. "Done!" "About time." Gakushuu says looking up from his phone. "Hey, I just can't write as fast as you." "I've been done for 6 minutes." "That's not that far behind. Anyway, it was nice having you. Maybe next time we can study at your house?" She says standing up from the table. "First of all, I never want you in my house again. Second why are you rushing me? I don't have to be home for a while." "Um well, my Uncle will be home soon so I thought..." "Are you worried I'm going try to embarrass you in front of him?" "No. It's just-" Gakusuu interrupts. "Well, you should be. Especially after what you did last week." He says walking around the table and grabbing Y/n by the waist. "Uh, I don't think this is a good idea." "Oh really." He brings her hand up to his mouth. "I think it's a great One." He kisses her hand and then her wrist. "In fact, I don't think it's enough." While pulling her into a kiss he brings them to a kneel. He pushes the stuff on the table to the side and leans her over it. "You're not going to think it's so great when you see him." Y/n says while trying to push Gakushuu off of her. "What do you mean?" "Well, ugh I didn't what to tell you this, but... Well my Un-" They hear the door unlock and look over. "Y/n, I'm ho-" Karasuma looks right at them. "What the hell!" "Hi Uncle Tadaomi."

"Your Uncle's the E-class gym teacher!" Gakusuu says jumping away from Y/n. "Yes, but he treats me just like any other student." She says standing up and dusting herself off. "Y/n, you're supposed to tell me when you're bringing company over. And don't be doing that in the living room, or really anywhere I could walk in on." "Please don't tell Dad or Mom!" "Only if you stop doing that stuff in my house." "Okay, I won't." "And he better be treating you nicely." He says looking at Gakusuu "Yes, Karasuma Sir." He replies kind of nervously. You can't remember if you've ever seen him worried before. "You're not as mad as I thought you would be." Y/n said. "I already kind of knew." "What! How?" "You think I didn't notice you running off at lunchtime every day. I had Karma spy on you and he told me you two were hanging out a lot." "That trader!" "Wait, Akabane knows!" "Yeah, sorry. But I told him not to say anything, so if you don't bring it up he wont either." "Well, at least I won't get teased by him."

"Maybe next time we should study in the library?" Y/n says from the front door. "That would probably be best." "Bye, Gakusuu. See you at school." "Later." He waves and starts walking down the sidewalk. Y/n watches him for a second then closes the door. "Does Mr. Asano know?" Karasuma's voice made Y/n jump. "Um I think so, he doesn't know it's me at least. But I think he found out Gakusuu has been with a girl." "Been with a girl?" He raises an eyebrow. "Um yeah well like..... I Uh... I have homework to do." "I thought you finished it before I got home." "N-no not all of it. I'll be in my room." Y/n hurries off to her room and closes the door. Karasuma rubs his face. "Ugh she's more of a handful then I thought she would be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions or request I would love to hear them <3


End file.
